Given UnInjury
by icywarm
Summary: One-sided Shizaya. Complete. How could Izaya stand having all those objects thrown at him and not feel a thing? He wasn't immune to pain. Someone had to experience the pain that Izaya should have been feeling. This person was a certain Shizuo Heiwajima.


**Alright, I got this idea earlier while I was RPing Death Note with a friend, and I got this idea. Then I yelled out-loud, "Damn it, brain!" Because, this is a one-shot, but I was gonna type up the next chapter of In His Head, which I know a lot of people are craving. (Mostly because it's gonna be Izaya's reaction to chapter two.)**

**Summery: How could Izaya stand having all those objects thrown at him and not feel a thing? He wasn't immune to pain. Someone had to experience the pain that Izaya should have been feeling. This person was a certain Shizuo Heiwajima. It was the only pain he ever felt… One-sided Shizaya. Complete.**

**Warning(s): Slightly Au, meaning that Shizuo can feel pain, though only at certain parts. (Pen in hand, anyone?) I break the forth wall by mentioning Everyone from Nai Wata Shi. *Sheepishly rubs the back of my head.* {Also, you just know Everyone is going to leave something out. He always does. It's more fun for him that way.}**

Though he never admitted it to anyone, including himself, he was too busy calming down his racing heart. He actually was scared for his life. He was glad that he was able to escape Shizuo Heiwajima. Every time he purposely aggravated Shizuo, he knew that it could be his last. This is why Izaya never thought about why he was never damaged after any of their battles, even if he was knocked away several feet by a flying trash can. That had actually happened earlier today.

_Izaya was just minding his own business, walking down the streets of Ikebukuro, for once, not looking to start a fight with Shizuo. All he wanted to do was take a peaceful little stroll in his favorite city of humans. All of the sudden, he gets hit in the back of the head with a convenience store trash can and sent flying forward several feet, face slamming into the ground._

_At this point, the only thing on Izaya's mind was aggravating Shizuo, and getting away from him, alive. If he had stopped to think about anything other than those two thoughts, he may have noticed that his head and face did not hurt at all. He would have also noticed that Shizuo's aim seemed a bit off, as if he was throwing the items while in pain._

_However, Shizuo didn't get hurt, not even when he was stabbed in the hand with a pen or when Izaya tricked him into getting run over with a truck. So, the thought didn't cross a single person's mind. It was only after about two hours of being chased, was Izaya able to actually get away from Shizuo._

As soon as Izaya had gotten away from Shizuo, Shizuo made his way home. As soon as Shizuo got home, he rubbed his head, cursing his own strength. Really, this was the only time he ever felt pain. He felt what Izaya should have felt, seeing as that trash can hit him in the head with enough force to send him flying several feet.

"Stupid fucking flea and my decision to keep him from feeling the pain I would have inflicted on him."

Awhile ago, the day he met Izaya, after he got home for the day, Shizuo had realized something. He liked that god-damned annoying, twisted flea. And that aggravated Shizuo. But, it also made him glad. For one thing, he had been called a monster; falling in love meant that he was human. That's what Shizuo wanted to do. He wanted to be human, even if he never found anyone to return his feelings.

By now, I'm sure that you're curious as to how Shizuo transferred Izaya's pain to himself, correct? The answer? Everyone helped. No, he did not walk up to everyone and say, 'Hey, I like Izaya. Could you help me do something where he won't feel the pain that I inflict on him?" For one thing, he didn't want anyone to know; no one did know.

_The moment Shizuo realized that he liked Izaya, he also realized that he would end up hurting him, just like how he hurt the milk lady. Izaya purposefully pissed him off, so just going throughout the day, ignoring him was impossible. At that moment, Shizuo wished that he couldn't hurt Izaya. At that moment, he was plunged into a dream-like world._

_Everything was white, and looking around, Shizuo saw that that was it. White. It was just white space with nothing around._

"_You do not wish to hurt him?" The voice was a twisted, dark sounding voice. Yet, at the same time, it sounded kind, caring, and loving. The voice was most definitely male, but, if Shizuo imagined, he could here the same thing in a female's voice. He whirled around, and was staring face-to-face with a black humanoid creature. Wisps of smoke, much like the shadow's coming out of Celty's neck, flowed around him._

_Shizuo's eyes narrowed. "What would you know?"_

_The figure grinned. "I would know that just moments before I brought you here, that you wished that you couldn't hurt Izaya. And to answer your next question, I'm Everyone. It's my name, and I am really everyone. I'm you, your brother, Izaya, Shinra, and everyone you will ever meet or may never see."_

"_Why am I here?" Shizuo's voice had suspicion laced into it. He didn't doubt that this figure was Everyone, he just didn't trust him._

_All Everyone did was grin. "I'm here to do just that, make sure Izaya does not feel any of the pain that you inflict on him. In fact, unless you do something like break his arm, he won't even be damaged."_

_Shizuo's eyes widened with disbelief. "What's the catch?"_

"_I can't make pain disappear. Someone has to feel the pain. And whoever it is has to be able to hide it well enough to never let someone know they feel the pain inflicted onto someone else. You don't feel pain, and no one would suspect anything…" Of course, Everyone was lying. He could make the pain just disappear. However, there was no fun whatsoever in that._

"_You're saying that I have to experience the pain Izaya would have felt if I accept this deal?"_

"_Correct. One more thing, once you accept, there's no turning back. I will never reverse what I did."_

_Shizuo didn't even think about it. If he did, he would have thought about the consequences of feeling all the pain Izaya would have felt, and how it would have been easier [on him] to just take some anger management classes, and/or ignore Izaya._

_However, Shizuo didn't think. All he was thinking about was that he wouldn't be able to hurt Izaya, and could pretend to hate him, and he wouldn't have to face the thought of accidentally killing Izaya. "Alright. I accept."_

That was the start. Looking back on it, at times, Shizuo wished he had declined, and just gone to take anger management classes. Right now was one of those times. His head hurt, a lot. And it irritated him to no end. Everyone had said that he wouldn't take it back, so Shizuo was stuck with the pain as well. However, he'd rather feel the pain than Izaya.

Then next day, Izaya visited Ikebukuro. More specifically, he was bored so he entered the city with the intention of messing with a certain bond headed monster. Today was one of the days where Shizuo found Izaya first.

Out of habit, he grabbed the nearest bending machine, and chucked it at Izaya. The vending machine hit with enough force to throw Izaya through the air several feet and land [painfully, for Shizuo] on the ground. This time, he did notice how he didn't feel a thing, though he knew he definitely should have felt the pain from that.

Shizuo barely managed to stop himself from grimacing with the pain, before he made his location known to Izaya. "I-za-ya-kun. What did I tell you about setting foot in Ikebukuro?"

Izaya got up from the ground. "You know, Shizu-chan, I've always thought it was more of a suggestion than anything else."

Shizuo just grinned. "Well, now I'm telling you, flea. Get out of Ikebukuro and never return, or else…"

Izaya smirked. As if he was going to let that blond brute threaten him. "Or else what, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo's response was to rip out the nearest street sign and charge at Izaya.

Izaya merely laughed as he easily dodged the on-coming sign. "Shizu-chan! You missed!" Izaya's heart was racing fast, knowing that everything could end if he actually was hit. Izaya just couldn't help pissing off Shizuo; it was so much fun! How could he just stop his game, even if it did endanger his life?

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shizuo swung the sign with all of his force, purposely not aiming at Izaya so that when Izaya moved to dodge, he would move strait into the path of the sign.

WHACK!

Izaya was sent flying like a baseball. Shizuo could feel the pain of the hit burning across his back. He dropped the sign he was holding, and started walking home. The whole walk home, his back did not stop burning. As soon as he got home, he ripped his vest and shirt of, reaching behind him to feel his back.

Liquid. Looking at his hand, he could see that the liquid was red. That could only mean one thing, it was blood. He hit Izaya with enough force to break open the skin. However, Izaya wasn't the one injured, Shizuo was. He sighed as he made his way to his bathroom, in order to grab the first aid kit. It struck him as a bit weird that he was bleeding, seeing as he was only supposed to feel the pain of the injuries, and not get them. But he shrugged it off. However, if Shizuo had stopped to think about it more, he would have thought about how many times he had hit Izaya in the head. How many times he had cause himself to be hurt in the head, and what kind of damage it could have caused. However, all he was focused on was wrapping up his bleeding back, and then relaxing.

Meanwhile, Everyone was just grinning. "It's a shame that he won't be missed when he's gone. Sure, his friends will be sad, but… "Everyone grinned. "I feel a bit sad for him. If only, Fate didn't enjoy this as well. I may have asked her to make Izaya care." Everyone stopped to think. "No. I wouldn't have. This is too much fun. I'd say he has about one or two more head injuries to sustain before he falls into the eternal bliss known as death…"

The day after Shizuo had batted Izaya away like a baseball, Izaya was back in Ikebukuro. He stuck to the shadows, just waiting for a specific monster. Izaya messed with the blade hidden in his parka pocket and grinned. This was going to be fun. Izaya wanted to mess with Shizuo a bit. However, just as he peeked out from behind the corner, a trash can hit the spot net to him, causing him to jump slightly.

"I-za-ya-kun."

"Ah, Shizu-chan, I was just looking for you." Izaya smirked before lunging, slicing Shizuo across the chest.

A vein popped up against Shizuo's forehead. "You're going to die, flea." Izaya both doubted and believed this as he fled, only to be knocked over several moments later by the trash can that had previously landed net to him. Shizuo winced as the throbbing of his head immediately started up. "Well, I-za-ya, what are you going to do?"

Izaya looked up at Shizuo from the spot on the ground where he had fallen before practically springing up, actually managing to surprise Shizuo enough that he took a few steeps backward. This gave Izaya just enough time to continue running, and keep their game of cat and mouse up. Shizuo growled. "GET BACK HERE YOU FLEA!" Izaya did not turn to go back to Shizuo. He was busy getting away while preserving the thrill of the chase.

Shizuo kept going after Izaya, noticing, with worry that the throbbing in his head did not tone down, as it usually did; the throbbing only seemed to get louder, and more painful. As soon as Shizuo lost sight of Izaya, he made his way towards Shinra's, changing his mind halfway there, and walking back towards his apartment. Once he got home, he collapsed on his couch, feeling tired and pained. His head wouldn't stop throbbing, even after he calmed down and took some medicine. He could feel his eyes drifting shut, and sleep starting to overcome him, so, he relented.

Wherever Everyone was, he grinned. "And Shizuo is gone. Not going to Shinra's was a mistake. He may have been able to help you with your head injuries." Everyone continued to grin as he watched Shizuo's no longer breathing body. "You weren't even loved back. The person doesn't know, nor does anyone else know. I, Fate, Destiny, and you are the only ones who knew. But now, it's too late!" Everyone laughed and giggled, obviously amused by the whole turn of events. "You should have declined my offer. You'd have lived longer. You'd have found your place in the world."

Everyone just continued to watch Shizuo's corpse. Waiting. Waiting for the moment they found out he was gone, and would never return.

**Don't kill me! It was just a random idea that didn't want to leave me alone! Also, to be clear, Izaya doesn't like Shizuo in any way, shape, or form. [Only in this fic! I love Shizaya/Izuo!] So, yeah. I'm gonna do a few things, and then I'll type up the next chapter of In His Head.**

**Could you guys do me a favor? Please tell me which of my fics you've read and list them in order of your favorite to your least favorite. Also tell me if you like or don't like the fics. This way, I'll know which fics are more popular and what to type up more of.**


End file.
